


The Craft

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: Commanders Riker and Data are sent to explore a derelict space craft. What they find is more than anyone expected.





	1. The Craft

**Author's Note:**

> There are several chapters. I'm working on finishing it. The chapters start off short and get longer as more begins to happen. I know I'm not super consistent with how I address LaForge. I'll get on that. Anyway, let me know what you think!

“Captain there is a craft steadily approaching us from our port bow,” announced Commander Data.  
“Put it on the viewscreen, please.” Picard shifted in his Captain’s chair, waiting to see what would appear.  
The image that quickly filled the screen was that of a small alien ship. It seemed to be deteriorating, as there were visible patches of its hull missing. Those metallic pieces floated in the space surrounding it. It was unclear if the vessel had seen battle or simply been abandoned long ago. Either way, it seemed unlikely that there was any life on it, indicating that it was just another boring derelict.  
Picard sighed. “What’s that status of that ship Commander Data?”  
“It is alien and not in functioning order. And I apologize for my earlier statement. This craft was not actively approaching, only drifting towards us.”  
“No need for an apology Data. Are there any signs of life?”  
“None. Though some of the life support systems are still operating, and the atmosphere should be tolerable for up to five hours, 28 minutes and 40 point 37 sec-”  
“Thank you Data.”  
“Should we even bother to take a landing party over Captain? I doubt there will be too much to look at,” Riker said. Picard opened his mouth to answer, but didn’t have the chance.  
“Permission to beam over Captain?” Data asked. He had turned in his seat in order to directly face Picard with his request.  
Picard hesitated a moment as he considered Data’s request. “How old is the vessel Data?”  
“Approximately 140 years old according to our scans Sir.”   
“That does make things more interesting.” Picard smiled and turned to Riker. “Would you like to go with Data, Number One?”  
“Of course Captain.” Riker jumped up to follow Data to the turbo lift. The two officers turned to face the bridge as the doors closed.


	2. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship officially boarded! I hate summaries, I'm sorry.

The familiar light and airy feeling of the transporter beam slowly faded around Data and Riker, bringing their new surroundings into focus. They began to cautiously look around the chamber together. The first thing they noticed was the air. It was thick with a white smog that settled at their ankles.   
“Is this safe for us to breathe?” Riker asked.  
“It should be. The scans I did earlier did not reveal anything immediately toxic in the atmosphere.” Data took his tricorder out of his pocket, bent at the knees and began to scan the smog. “We may experience some mild lightheadedness if we stay here for more than five hours, 28 minutes-”  
“That’s enough Data,” Riker interrupted. He glanced around to see piping and scaffolding jutting from the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Lights flickered all around them. “Do you think this damage is from age?”  
“I do not. Though I could not find any historical logs relating to this vessel, I would speculate that it was badly damaged in battle.” Data pushed some of the hanging debris out of their way and went on. Riker followed.  
They found themselves in a long room with large and thin rectangular cases lining the walls on either side. Data walked up to one of them and rubbed a century’s worth of grime off of the glass. There was nothing inside. He glanced up and saw that each case was connected to the ceiling.  
“They’re escape pods, aren’t they?” Riker asked, wiping at the glass of another across the room.  
“They must be, however I do not understand how they might have functioned. There are no controls to be seen on the inside or outside.”  
Riker shrugged, and they moved on.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times are totally had by all waltzing around the halls.

“Enterprise to Commander Riker. Report,” came Picard’s voice over Riker’s communicator.   
He tapped the golden badge on his chest and replied, “Riker here. Commander Data and I have found empty escape pods. The crew must have used them when the ship took on too much damage. We are currently inspecting the bridge. Some of the systems are operational, Data is trying to get a look at their logs to figure out what exactly might have happened.”  
“Sounds good Number One. Report back if you should discover anything of interest.”  
“Will do Captain. Riker out.” He tapped his communicator once more to close the channel and walked over to Data. Riker looked over the android’s shoulder, but the language was one he didn’t recognize. “You can understand that?”  
“Yes. I am versed in multiple ancient languages and their dialects. This one is called Kyrtosian and it happens to be a dead language. It’s people stopped speaking it when one of their dictators decided that-”  
“Data, please. Relevant information only. This ship belonged to the Kyrtos people then? Did you find out why they abandoned?”  
Data swiveled in his seat to look directly at Riker. “No. I do not know exactly why they chose to abandon their ship, but I did discover that they were transporting important cargo. From where, to where, or even what that cargo might have been though, their logs do not say.”  
“Can you speculate?” Riker asked.   
“No, I do not have enough information. May I suggest that we check the cargo bay? Judging from the fact that they had to use the escape pods, I doubt there was enough time to take it with them.”   
Riker thought for a moment and then nodded. “Good suggestion Data. At the very least there may be some clues waiting for us there.” He then started off the bridge with Data following him.


	4. The Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Data has to poke everything he sees.

The cargo bay was in much the same state of deterioration as the rest of the ship. The only item of note was a large and badly beaten cylindrical container in the middle of the room. Before Riker could blink, Data was standing next to it with his tricorder out.   
“Are you sure it’s a good idea to just run up to that thing? We have no idea if it’s dangerous,” Riker said as he stayed close to the doorway.  
“That is exactly why I ran ahead of you with my tricorder in hand. I am far more difficult to damage.” Data had his usual neutral expression on as he examined the readings.   
“Even so-” Riker cut off as he watched the android’s face change to a look of surprise and then puzzlement. “Data, what is it?”  
Instead of immediately answering Riker, he stood up straight and tapped his communicator. “Commander Data to the Enterprise.”  
“Bridge here,” responded Picard’s voice.   
“Captain, we have found a powerful energy being contained inside a cylinder made of unknown materials.”  
At those words Riker had taken several steps into the room and was now looking at Data expectantly.   
“Explain Data,” came Picard’s voice again.  
“Unfortunately my tricorder is not registering the entity or its container in much detail. All that can be said with any certainty is that there is an immensely powerful being currently contained on this vessel. What would you like us to do next Captain?” Data turned back towards the cylinder as he waited for an answer. He took a few steps closer, hoping to gain some new information at a nearer distance. His tricorder nearly brushed against the foreign container in his attempt. Data looked down at the instrument in his hands and squinted. For some reason the screen was just slightly out of focus. He frowned as everything went black in the next second.


	5. The Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is fine. Riker is fine. Everything is fine.

When Data opened his eyes, he was looking up at Riker. “Data? Data, are you alright?” Riker put the tricorder down and extended his hand.  
Data took it and slowly stood up. He looked around and saw that they were still on the ancient ship.  
“Number One, what’s happened? The connection was broken for a moment.” Picard’s worried voice rang out over Riker’s comm link.   
“I’m not sure Captain. Data got closer to the container, went rigid and then collapsed.” Riker put his hand on Data’s shoulder and was sure to make eye contact with the still slightly dazed android. “Data are you alright?”  
“I am fine. I do not detect any immediate errors or damage in my functionality.”  
Riker frowned and studied Data. He looked back quizzically.  
“You do not believe me?” The puzzlement was clear in is voice.  
Riker smiled. “I’m just making sure Data.”  
“I see. While I do appreciate it, there is no need to worry on my behalf. I would inform you immediately if I detected anything wrong. I assure you that I am in good working order.” Data bent down to pick up the tricorder. He slid it into his pocket.  
“I’m glad to hear that Commander Data is alright. However, I want him to report to Sick Bay regardless, once you two have beamed up. Is that clear Data?”  
“Yes, Captain.” Data had gone back to studying the container. Riker glanced at him every so often with a slightly anxious expression.  
“On that note, we’re ready to beam up. There’s nothing more we can do here.” Riker turned towards Data and motioned for him to step away from the cylindrical container. He took a few steps back, but still had most of his attention on the foreign object.  
“Alright Number One. I’ll connect you to the Transporter Room. See you in short order for a proper debriefing.”


	6. Sick Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no "fine" here.

“I don’t see a single thing wrong with you Data. You’re completely healthy according to my scans,” Doctor Crusher announced to the prone android. He sat up and nodded at her.  
“Thank you for the taking the time to examine me Doctor.” Data threw his legs over the edge of the table and was about to energetically launch himself off of it, when Doctor Crusher placed a hand lightly on his chest.  
“Not so fast. I do want to ask you a few questions before I let you go. Even if I can’t find anything wrong, it is odd for you to suddenly lose consciousness without a reason.”   
He paused for a moment and nodded again. “I agree. It is...concerning. Even my own diagnostic scans showed nothing. I would like to at least know why it happened.”  
“I thought you would. So, tell me what exactly happened. What were you doing right before you lost consciousness? Did you feel anything strange?”   
Data frowned and then began to explain that he had taken a few steps closer to the odd object. His tricorder’s screen had suddenly gone blurry and then the next thing he knew he was looking up at Commander Riker. He didn’t even have a chance to feel anything, it all happened so fast.   
“What about after you woke up? Did anything seem off to you?” Doctor Crusher punched a few numbers into the monitors above the examination table.   
Data thought for a moment about the Doctor’s question and then his eyes lit up. “Yes, after waking up I felt sluggish. That is very peculiar, as I do not “wake up” like a human does. I am either awake or unconscious. I do not have any setting for inbetween.”  
“Ah, that tells me that I need to do more detailed scans. There could have been a minor change in your circuitry, one that hasn’t been picked up yet. If you would lie back, Data.” Doctor Crusher motioned to the examination bed and Data complied.  
Before the Doctor could begin the scan, a high pitched whistle rang throughout the room. She hurriedly pressed the comm button on the wall. “Doctor Crusher here.”  
“Yes, have you finished with Data yet? He is needed for the debriefing,” came Captain Picard’s voice.  
“No, I was just about to do some more scans.” She glanced over at Data, who was sitting up again and looking at her, his expression slightly pleading. The Doctor gave a small sigh. “I can do the final tests after the debriefing is over, but I can’t clear him for active duty until they’ve been done.”  
“Sounds fair, Doctor. Picard out.”  
Doctor Crusher turned to Data and smiled at him. “You can go for now Data. Whatever might be wrong can afford to wait for half an hour. Just be sure to come back once the meeting is over.”  
“Of course, Doctor.” This time Data threw his legs over the edge of the examination table and hopped off of it. Doctor Crusher watched him leave the room.


	7. The Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of what to do next. Yeah.

“Taking everything that Commander Data said into account, what does everyone think our next course of action should be?” Captain Picard asked the table of his senior staff. His hands were behind his back and he’d begun to pace the room.  
“It would certainly be a security risk to bring such an item on board. It has already nearly injured Data,” Lieutenant Worf said with a scowl.  
“We don’t know that that’s what caused him to lose consciousness though,” Commander Riker responded.  
“I think my team could contain it properly anyway. If we were able to do so, that would eliminate the danger it might pose. The only reason it knocked Data out, if it even did, must be because the container is so old. It’s a miracle that it was found in one piece,” Lieutenant Geordi said with audible confidence.   
“If you believe your team could engineer a safe way to transport and contain the energy being, then I don’t see any reason not to do so,” Picard said, as he sat down at the table. “I think I know where just about everyone stands on this now.” He looked around the table, making eye contact with each officer as he spoke. Picard’s glance stopped on Data, as he was unable to catch the android’s attention. “Data, you have been rather quiet. Do you have any objections to Lt. Geordi’s team devising a way to get yours and Riker’s discovery on board?”  
At Picard’s voice, Data suddenly looked up. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to pause, as he often did before speaking. “I do find some value in Lieutenant Worf’s line of reasoning, however; Commander Riker is correct. What happened to me has yet to be explained and thus should not be taken as a reason against studying our discovery more closely. Especially if Lieutenant Geordi believes he can contain it.”  
“Thank you Data. Well, I think it’s clear what we should do next. Lieutenant Geordi, I suggest you start assembling your team so we can get that energy being on board as soon as possible. We don’t have forever to float in this quadrant after all.”  
Geordi nodded. “Captain, it would be helpful to have Commander Data on my team. May I request that he join me on the Kyrtosian vessel in about 0300 hours?”  
Picard turned to Data. “Data?” he asked with his eyebrows raised. He received a surprising silence in response. Where ever Data had been earlier in the conversation, he was clearly there again. “Data?” Picard repeated and this time received the android’s full attention.  
“Sir?” he asked.  
“Commander Data, it would be best if you paid the proper attention during meetings such as these. Lieutenant Geordi just expressed that he would like you as part of his team to get that being on board. Do you wish to be a part of it?”  
“Absolutely Captain.” Data responded in his usual crisp manner.


	8. The Mess Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish replicators were real.

A gnawing physical emptiness was plaguing Data. It started during the debriefing, intriguing at first, but as it grew in intensity it quickly became unbearable. The foreign feeling stole his attention throughout the entire meeting. He’d hadn’t processed a word.  
Now it was magnified even further. Each step closer to Doctor Crusher’s Sick Bay seemed to contribute to the hole forming at his very core. He stopped in the hallway, and like a man not entirely incontrol of his actions, swiveled on his heels. The sudden compunction to head to the Dining Commons baffled him, but as he walked he began to understand.  
From all the materials that he’d read and all the people he’d asked, what he was feeling could best be described as hunger. Such a need was alien to him and the fact that it was even there at present, was disturbing. The essential nutrients that kept his systems running could be attained in an emergency through a simple flavorless drink. But that hadn’t been necessary for a long time. If it currently was, that would have come up in Doctor Crusher’s tests and at the very least his self diagnostic. Even if it didn’t, he would surely notice when the complexities of his android body started to show wear.  
He walked into the Dining Commons to find it moderately busy. No one paid him much attention, as he could very well have had business there. He made his way to the replicator and began to scroll through the numerous options. There were dishes from every planet in The Federation, but no recommendations on what he should select.  
The feeling that had brought him there in the first place, squeezed at him. He winced and selected something at random. It didn’t matter what he ended up with, his sense of taste was almost nonexistent. If it didn’t have an extreme flavor, he wouldn’t notice there was one at all. He could, however; list the composition of whatever he put into his mouth. That did come in handy on occasion.  
“Data! It’s strange to see you here,” Lt. LaForge called to him as he walked over to Data and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’re you replicating?”  
“I do not know. I had something chosen at random.”  
“That’s...a bit risky. Though I guess it doesn’t matter too much for you. As long as you don’t eat something that’ll clog up your systems.” Lt. LaForge smiled and watched as the shining blue particles swirled and then coalesced into the dish Data requested.  
“Clog up my systems? But that isn’t possible. My digestion is completely separate from-”  
“Oh you’d be surprised Data.” Lt. LaForge had started scrolling through the replicator’s options himself.  
Data picked up the tray and stood there studying it. It had a hunk of meat on it. It was definitely synthesized to resemble a cut from some kind of bovine creature. Hopefully this would be enough to make that torturous empty feeling finally go away.  
Lt. LaForge grabbed his tray and smirked at Data. “Looks like you got lucky. You could have ended up with a lot worse than a steak. Let’s grab a seat.”  
Data followed his fellow crew member and friend to an empty circular table. He picked up his utensils and awkwardly cut into his meal. The first bite was unbelievable. It was so flavorful that he froze after swallowing, too bewildered by the taste to even begin to question it.  
Lt. LaForge raised an eyebrow. “You okay Data?”  
He twitched in response as if startled, and in the next moment, instantly processed a wonderfully believable lie. “Yes, Geordi. I merely intensified the taste receptors on my tongue. Having enhanced my ability to taste has been most interesting.”  
“I see. Well, you should have mentioned that earlier. The way you just paused so suddenly, had me thinking that maybe you were suffering some malfunction.” Lt. LaForge picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “Did you ever learn why you blacked out during the mission?”  
Data shook his head. “No, I did not. But after I am done here, I will do further research on that subject. In fact, I will not be cleared for active duty until I do. I know I said I would be joining you to bring the life form onto The Enterprise, but I do not trust myself to carry out any order or mission. At least, not at this time.” He then went on to neatly cut into his steak, as if he hadn’t just said something worrying.  
Lt. LaForge put his sandwich down. “Data, if you’re that concerned about a possible malfunction, why are you here in the Mess Hall trying out your new taste buds? I would really prefer your help with getting that Being on board, so I would expect you to be doing everything you can to be fit to do so, this...procrastination isn’t like you at all.” Lt. LaForge quickly stood up with his eyebrows drawn together. “We’re going to engineering, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter. I will try to refer to Geordi in a consistent manner. It should be up within the next few days. Hope people like what's here.


End file.
